


The Blackened Rooms

by dazedacorn



Category: GOT7, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Biting, Blood Loss, Body Horror, Drug Use, Horror, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, Locked In, M/M, Memory Alteration, Minor Character Death, Needles, Other, Sanity Loss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-03-30 17:37:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13956651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazedacorn/pseuds/dazedacorn
Summary: There's nothing worst then turning your back on someone you trusted and getting knocked out. It's even worst when finding out how deluded said trusted person turns out to be.Mark will unlikely never escape from Bambam's created hellhole - The Blackened Room.Nor will any of Bambam's other victims.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up being a spur of the moment writing and I hadn't wrote in a year now. I tend to enjoy writing horror and get inspiration from other stories I've read. There will be writing of violence later, but this was just the start of the iceberg.
> 
> The story is unbetaed, it may contain fragments, things not making sense, or just being confusing. If there are any questions, feel free to leave a comment! I'll randomly be writing in my spare time when I'm in the mood.
> 
> Thank you all for reading~ and terribly sorry for torturing this characters!

Drip, drop, drip, drop.

Only those sounds are heard.

Trapped in this blackened room makes one barely aware of ones surroundings. Darkness is all around and one has given up on screaming for help. There's no knowing how much time has passed, of even knowing if someone else was in this room.

One might wonder how one hasn't gotten mad.

It's simple.

HE didn't want you to. He had to experiment you see. 

It was no use screaming anymore when the needle pierces ones skin, injecting a substance to stable ones mind and keep one alive. All this is an experiment. Can one go mad or become a mindless shell?

-

One had been a group member to HIM but HE snapped one day. There was no warning, only sheering pain when HE smashed a vase upside ones head. 

One awoke in this room. Panicked sounds filling the air and nails clawing desperately at the walls. 

Screaming for help did nothing. It only made ones throat hoarse and barely able to speak. 

Hunger and thirst crept up with each passing day, or had it been days? There was no sense of time in this room. 

A door opened, blinding light sending one scrambling away from it for the light burned until one adjusted. One's mouth dropped open in disbelief of seeing who stood there.

“B...Bambam?” One whispered.

Bambam twirled a capped needle in his hands, leaning against the doorway. His eye color of choice were those bright blue contacts that would pierce through one with little warning.

“Markipoo!” He replied, cheerfully as if he hadn't knocked Mark out previously. “You're awake.” Those cherry lips curved into a smile, but it looked unnatural as if it didn't fit his face.

“You've been chosen for my experiments! Aren't you glad, Markipoo?” He commented, sliding the cap off the needle and taking a step forward.

Mark did try to escape, oh try he did but with Bambam's long legs and speed...Mark's head slammed against the wall, terrified eyes looking into Bambam's, no, his captor's calm eyes while a hand grasped his throat, squeezing to leave him gasping for breath. 

Bambam's lips connect to Mark's, silencing him and forcing his mouth open to nip at his tongue with his teeth. Leaving the older male momentarily distracted when the needle pierces his skin, unknown fluid slipping into his veins to travel throughout his body.

The kiss is broken and Mark is dropped to the floor, eyes wide in disbelief.

“What did you do?” He rasped.

Bambam smirked and patted Mark's head. “The start of my experiments. A dosage of medicine to make food, waste, and water unnecessary. It's my first time using this amount, as previous experiments didn't do well. They died far too fast for my liking and I didn't even get to the fun part!” He pouted.

“O...other experiments? You've done this to other people?” Mark scrambled up and rubbed at his throat; wincing.

“Hmm, of course. I had to save my favorite experiment for last didn't I? Minghao didn't even last a forenight, Kangin couldn't handle the silence, and Joy died on the hooks. Such a waste of potential.” Bambam huffed and clapped his hands together. “But now I have the dosage just right, it should go as planned! I am in need of a new partner.” He purred.

Mark's trying to progress this information and goes paler with each word. “P...partner?” His mind goes blank.

There's a snapping of fingers to bring Mark's attention back to Bambam. “Ah-ah, no breaking on me! You'll find yourself quite cozy here. Good thing that injection prevents insanity, for you. Can't have my new partner breaking on me and be useless so soon! You had the most potential out of all our members. Aren't you pleased?” He exclaimed.

Mark shakes his head in disbelief and knees buckled underneath him, tears slipping down his cheeks and a choked sob. “You....killed the other members?” Those words spilled forth.

There's a cock of Bambam's head, as if listening for something, until another body fills the doorway and rests chin on Bambam's shoulder.

It's Yugyeom.

Yet, it's not. His creator, Bambam, absentmindedly patted Yugyeom's cheek. “Oh no. That would be much too suspicious. I only tweaked their memories while they were sleeping. Yugyeom was the best result and he doesn't even know who you are; as well as the other members.” Bambam hummed and took a step back, to wheel in a table with various tools on the surface. “You two have fun together while I'm gone. Yugyeom, do be careful. We can't have him breaking, there is much fun to be had later.” He kissed Yugyeom's cheek and left the room, silently closing the only exit behind him.

Yugyeom turned to Mark with such a blank expression, it sent chills down his spine. 

A scalpel was picked up from the table and Yugyeom took a step forward to Mark.

That is when the screams begun.


	2. His Sanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix and Chan become Bambam's next victims, but not in the way one might expect.
> 
> Each room Chan visits, there's a distant feeling of pain in his heart before the whispers grow too loud and he focuses on his task.

Echoing screams are what awoke him from a drugged slumber. The cold gripped his bones, set his skin on edge, and breath was mist each time he exhaled. His eyes flickered around the room constantly – seeking a explanation, a escape.

Slowly, desperation crawled in his veins and nerves set aflame with panic. His lungs felt constricted as if he was being choked. Hands attempting to claw his throat until realization.

He's chained to the wall. He can't see. He's on his tiptoes flat against the wall desperately trying to breathe properly but unable to grasp oxygen. Was this going to be his death? Suffocating?

A creak of a door make the chains loosen and drop him to the floor, gulping in fresh oxygen that developed into a coughing fit.

Bambam silently examined Felix; a dark glint in his eyes. Before Felix could look up, Bambam left the room – only for another to enter.

It's Bang Chan. There's a blank look in his eyes that fills with resignation upon seeing his group-mate. He kneels in front of Felix, jerking the younger male's head up.

“H...hyung?” Felix rasped.

“Felix.”

His voice is devoid of emotion as he brushed thumb over Felix's lips. He leaned forward for a kiss only to brush lips against Felix's jawline and worked his way to the jugular. Chan makes an humming noise within his throat in interest.

Felix feels as if he's going into sensory-overload, arching to get away from the older male until he registered warmth sliding down his neck, pain in his leg and a high-pitched scream fills the area.

His scream.

Chan sunk his sharpened teeth into Felix's jugular, ripped the flesh off, and nails tore into Felix's thigh. Blood spilled into his mouth, down his throat, and on the floor but there's no reaction from Chan besides tightened grip and hips jerked forward.

Shouldn't there be more pain? He can't think, he can't see, and he doesn't believe what's happening. Felix's mind is on the edge of losing its sanity, desperate for this torture to end. By now, he's openly sobbing – begging Chan to stop, to explain, to ask why he's doing this.

Chan pulled back to watch him with dull fascination. He's calm, calculating and watched blood spill over Felix's body and there's that spark of arousal in his gut. Fingers grip the prisoner's jaw, bloody lips meeting pale; staining and marking for his own. He's claiming the prisoner for his own as that had been promised to him with soft whispers, hidden desires, and darkness.

Darkness filled Chan's very soul, intruded his thoughts with delusions and shaped his desires. It had been locked behind a fragile door; and now the contents leaked through – asking to be discovered.

-

_I sat alone, in bed till the morning_  
_I'm crying, "They're coming for me"_  
_And I tried to hold these secrets inside me_  
_My mind's like a deadly disease_

_-_

Bambam unlocked that door for Chan, molded him to accept those dark desires – to become a partner of his organization.

It worked. Yet, there was the risk of losing one's sanity.

Chan's sanity was connected to his group-mates. Each person kept the puzzle pieces to his mind, even if they themselves didn't know it. Bambam discovered this, exploited Chan's puzzle pieces with each departure – satisfied with his work.

His body felt out of place – feeling as if it no longer belonged to him. He's corrupted. There's no escape from his new home; this hellhole.

-

Felix struggled to breathe in-between sobs once the kiss dropped. He's dizzy from blood loss, unable to form words.

“We'll always be together, yeah?” Chan questioned. He cups Felix's cheek before he stood and moved towards the door.

Another puzzle piece faded to dust within Chan's sanity as the door closed behind him, leaving Felix in the dark.

The room feels like it's suffocating him while blood continued to spill and Felix allowed the sweet darkness to claim him, the last thing he saw was the door opening.

Yugyeom entered with blood stains splattered across his body and wheeled in a cart with medical supplies with plans to stitch the wounds up; humming happily.

“Bambam has plans for you and Chan. I'm sure I even saw Woojin in one of these rooms. There's someone else too; Chan spends a lot of time with them.” He commented while he worked, but words fell on deaf ears. Felix had long since passed out from blood-loss and the shock to his system.

Once his work was completed, Yugyeom ruffled Felix's hair and left the boy in the dark until his next session with Chan.

As the door opened, sounds of screams and begging filled the air for just a moment until they're broken off when the door shut.

There's no escape for prisoners. Each one made to be broken to Bambam's desires before they can be sent out again; to bring another prisoner with them. This never-ending cycle of pain continues until all belong to him.

Shall we think of who's next?

-

_And all the kids cried out, "Please stop, you're scaring me"_  
_I can't help this awful energy_  
_God damn right, you should be scared of me_  
_Who is in control?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt inspiration for this since I've joined the Stray Kids fandom and it's around Halloween now. My writing feels better with this chapter but as I write more, I continue improving. Again, I don't have a beta - I apologize for my mistakes!
> 
> Song is Control by Halsey.
> 
> Tell me what you think! -perhapsevenchoosethenextvictim-


End file.
